


Snitches Get Stitches

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Comedy, Dream acts like he’s oblivious but he knows-, George is more open, I Tried, I haven’t decided yet, May be short or long, Mentioned Karl x Sapnap, Sapnap is just that one friend, but I’m not that funny, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: George didn’t mean to tell Sapnap his feelings for Dream, it just sorta happened...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Snitches Get Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song “Last Night”. It’s beautiful and hilarious okay?

Sapnap winced as an ear piercing scream went through his headphones. He should have been used to it by now but this one in particular was really loud. The brunette glanced over at George’s stream, who was covering his mouth with his hands in embarrassment.

“What the actual hell what that..?” He managed to say, his ears were ringing as he glared at George through the screen. If he could, he would have murdered him on spot.

“I... Don’t actually know...” The Brit seemed rather surprised by it too, he had never screamed like that before it was weird. He had hurt his own ears. “Sorry.” George apologized dragging out the ‘y’ and Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, you should work for the police. They could strap you on the top of the cop cars, remove the sirens and just make you replace them.” His snarky comment got a soft giggle from the other, also a playful ‘Shut up’ or ‘Go away’.

They continued to play some Minecraft together, running around the SMP burning random stuff that would probably piss Tommy off. George was still streaming and had been for the past two and a half hours, after doing the math of time differences from Texas to the UK he started questioning George’s sleeping schedule.

“George, isn’t it like 1 AM there? Why the hell are you up?”

“Oh congratulations, you can count.”

More playful bantering broke out between the two, making fun of each other and sometimes themselves.

“You are right though. I’m exhausted, I think I’m gonna end it here. Bye Stream!” The chat was filled with ‘No!’ and ‘Goodnight Gogy’. With George’s trademark wave, he had ended the stream had let out a sharp sigh.

A snort escaped Sapnap as he closed George’s stream and went back to their Discord call. George was still there.

“Tired?” He asked, which was answer with a nod. “Is something bothering you? That scream was so not like you.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two, he wouldn’t push but waited for an answer.

“I think I’m in love with someone.” What a simple answer, if only he gave a simple reaction. 

“WHAT?!” Of course he just had to be drinking water at that exact moment for Cliché reasons. George responded with a hum, probably expecting that reaction. “Who is it? Is it someone I know? What’s their name?” Sapnap had been aware of George’s sexuality for a while, George being bisexual, so he never assumed a gender.

“Calm down, it’s just a silly unrequited crush.”

Sapnap replayed the comment in his head. “ ‘Unrequited’? What do you mean?”

“Sapnap, there’s no way this person could ever like me back. They’re straight.”

“Okay, so that means it’s a guy. But seriously, who wouldn’t fall for you George? There are literally so many people who simp for you.” 

Sapnap heard a deep sigh from the older. And suddenly felt a strong determination to convince George to confess.

“Sapnap, you don’t understand! This guy is way to good for me! He’s likeable and popular, he has a really good reputation and everyone likes him. And I’m, well, me.” 

“No, I refuse to let my Gogy think that. But I need you to answer this question, do I know him?”

Silence. Silence. More silence. “Yes.” Sapnap put a fist to the air and internally celebrated.

“Okay, who do I know that your close too that is likeable, popular, and is apparently a really good guy...” He thought about it, and thought about. George felt like dying on the spot, his knees were curled up to his chest and his face was buried in his hands.

“Wait. There’s no way. You like Dream.” It hit Sapnap like a brick, he held a shit eating grin as he glared at George. The brunette buried his face in his knees in embarrassment and let out a loud groan. “That’s the only explanation! You ACTUALLY like Dream!”

“Sapnap, please. Don’t rub it in!”

“Oh, I am so telling him.”

“Sapnap, I swear to god. If you so much as tell him anything I will tell Karl about your infatuation with him!” 

“Oh sure, you do that.” Happy as can be, he added Dream to the call and George almost had a heart attack.

“Hey guys, what are you doing awake?” The familiar voice came through the speakers of George’s computer, and he turned a bright shade of red. 

“Hey Dreamy! Me and George over hear were just talking about... Stuff..”

“Sapnap, don't you dare.” Eyes like daggers. That was the only way to describe the way George looked at him. Each second pierced him to death. 

“Anyways,I’mgoingtobednowbye!” He could hear George yell at him before he left the call. “Good luck!” He sing-singed before getting ready for bed.

“Wait, Sapnap!” George screeched, Dream was wheezing in the background while watching the brunette frantically wave his hands around.

“No use, he’s gone.” The blond muttered. Him and George talked for a bit before they decided to go to bed.

“I’m gonna log off, Dream. Night.”

“Aight, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love ya, Georgie.”

Silence was apparently George’s new favourite thing, Dream expected an answer. “Uh Huh. Good night.”

“Oh, cmon! Say it back! No one is around.”

“I don’t know if you’re recording or not!”

“That’s a lazy excuse.”

“Whatever, goodnight.” 

Before Dream could protest, George logged off leaving an annoyed lone on his own. He sighed and gave a soft smile to George’s Discord icon as it went offline. As he got up to go get ready for bed he saw a notification on his phone from Sapnap.

‘Don’t believe what George says, he loves you 💘’

‘Sure..... 😭😭😭’

But when he got up the next morning, a notification from George came up.

‘I love you, Dream’

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what the secret to happiness is?
> 
> Death


End file.
